


The choices we make

by xPixelx



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Digital Art, M/M, Mild Kink, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPixelx/pseuds/xPixelx
Summary: Work inspired by "couldn't get the boy to kill me" by voxofthevoidcouldn't get the boy to kill me





	The choices we make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/gifts).


End file.
